ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega-Who?
Plot Ben and Gwen are in the Rust Bucket (which they adopted after Max was apprehended) in auto mode, driving in a town. (Ben): This town's just as boring as the last one. They see a yellow spark moving along the cables. (Gwen): Let's follow that. They follow the yellow spark until it stops in its tracks. (Ben): What? The yellow spark slowly forms into a battery-like alien. (Ben): Uh-oh. The alien charges at another cable, once again becoming a yellow spark.. (Gwen): Oh, great. Aliens. Woo hoo. (Ben): C'mon, Gwen! Aliens! Bored! Lets go! Ben jumps out of the RV and turns into and turns into a new alien. (Ben): Who (Sneezes) is this? After Ben sneezes he duplicates himself THREE times. (Ben 2): Excuse me! (Ben 3): Ditto. (Ben 4): That's our name! Ditto! (Ditto): YEAH! (Gwen): Can we go now? (All Dittos) FINE! The Dittos all run after the battery alien traveling on the electrical wires and Gwen uses a spell to give her wings of fire. (Ditto 2): (Pants) Go on... Without me... (Everyone else): Okay! (Ditto 2): Catch up with you later! (Huff) The rest of the group follows the alien to a warehouse. Gwen lands and her wings disappear. (Gwen): Okay... Bens, let's be careful! (Ditto 1, 3 and 4): Aren't we always? Gwen runs in and The Dittos follow. When they get into the warehouse, it reveals a large group of aliens who are members of the same battery-like soecies trapped in a huge rubber ball. (Gwen): I get it! It wants us to open the ball! I think there are more aliens trapped in the ball! (Ditto 4): Oh, I don't care! (Gwen): Just help me get it open! Everyone goes up to the ball and starts attacking. Gwen throws energy balls, to no effect. And the ditto's all head but the ball, also to no effect. (Ditto 1, 3 and 4): Owww! The second Ditto returns and gives the ball a running jump punch. (Ditto 2): Aaaaargh! The impact breaks the all the Ditto's hands. (Ditto's 1-4): Owwww! The Omnitrix times out, forcing the Dittos to merge back to one and revert back to Ben.. (Ben): Yes! No more owies! (Gwen): ....Ooookay. The little alien blankly stares at Ben and points to a machine that is keeping the rubber ball in place. (Gwen): Ben, do you have any ideas for this one? (Ben): Nope. (Gwen, sarcastically): Awesome. Ben slaps down on the Omnitrix and he transforms into a small frog like alien. (Ben): Whoa, Gwen! You got fat since I first met you! (Gwen): No, I didn't. Ben scampers on to the machine. (Ben): It's so simple! (Gwen): Then do it. Use your grey matter and break the wall! (Ben): Grey matter, huh? I like that! I'll call myself... GREY MATTER! (Gwen): How original. Now, go! Grey Matter pulls some cords and presses a few button. Suddenly, the ball drops and cracks open, revealing millions of the aliens. All of the battery-like aliens fly away. (Ben): Let's keep going. (Gwen): That was a waste of time. (Ben): I'm awesome. (Gwen): No, you aren't. THE END! Major Events *The Megawhatts make their first appearance. *Ditto and Grey Matter make their first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Merlina Villains *Megawhatts (sort of, first appearance) Aliens used *Ditto (first appearance) *Grey Matter (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 52 episodes